Harry Potter y la copa de la eternidad
by Julioxd
Summary: Un mortifago escapa de Azkaban, para buscar un antiguo objeto:"La copa de la vida". Harry, jefe de los aurores, con Ron y Hermione, luego de los sucesos extraños inexplicables, deciden investigar a fondo sobre la copa descubriendo sus verdaderos poderes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, les pertenece a J.K. Rowling

Capitulo 1: Celebración

"Harry Potter es nombrado el nuevo jefe de la oficina de Aurores"

El sorprendente Sr. Potter nos demuestra su extraordinario potencial para organizar a los aurores y poder nos defender a toda la población mágica. Esperemos que triunfe como nuevo jefe y que no tenga muchos problemas con todo este embrollo, debido a que es un alto cargo y deberá estar al cien por ciento concentrado en su trabajo….

Ginny que le leía un el pequeño resumen que decía el El Profeta a Harry, quien estaba avergonzado mientras Albus lo miraba con admiración debido a que su padre era jefe de la dirección de aurores.

- Papá! Ahora eres jefe, no puedo creerlo! Le diré a Hugo-Dijo el chico con emoción.

-Jajajaja no lo disfrutes tanto Albus, Hugo recibe también el profeta, creo que ya lo debieron a ver leído-Dijo Ginny sonriéndole a Harry, que parecía tenso-Y tu, vamos! Es una gran oportunidad de poder ascender

-Si lo sé pero ahora estaré como loco recibiendo cartas, deberes; aunque le pediré ayuda a Ron jajaja- Mientras escribía una carta a Ron-Mira-señalando a lo lejos por la ventana, 2 lechuzas-Creo que esas son sus cartas de Hogwarts-Riendosé.

Albus, James y Lily agarraron sus cartas del 3er año en Hogwarts, James se quejo de que este año estaría muy ocupado en sus clases y no tendría nada de descanso, al mismo que Lily y Albus terminaban de leer sus cartas. La familia oyó un ruido de afuera, y cuando se escabucharon para ver quiénes eran, las voces de Hermione regañando a Ron por no traer un suéter que ella había escogido, se reconoció a la distancia. Ginny con una sonrisa, les abrió la puerta a la numerosa familia.

-Hola! –Dijo Ron a Ginny, pero cuando vio a Harry lo abrazo y saludo- Harry, Hermano! , hemos leído lo del Profeta y me pareció excelente-Hermione le lanzo un codazo en la barriga y con esfuerzo en respirar dijo- diré: nos pareció excelente…-mirando a Hermione-que viniéramos a celebrarlo con Jugo de Calabaza-mirando a los chicos- y con cerveza de mantequilla.

-Ron, muchas gracias. Me alegro que estén bien los 2 , y bueno sin más remedio hay que preparar la comida no? –mirando a Ginny y a Hermione.

-No se preocupen nosotras nos encargaremos de la comida-Dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione, que se veía enojada-que ellos sin nosotras no pueden vivir jajaja-y se fueron a la cocina.

Albus, James, Lily, Rose y Hugo, estaban en la sala viendo televisión y mostrando sus cartas de Hogwarts. Ginny y Hermione estaban en la cocina conversando sobre cuando irían al callejón Diagon. Mientras que Harry y Ron conversaban sobre sus trabajos.

-Este, mmm… Harry-Dijo Ron con duda

-Qué pasa Ron?

-No ha salido en el profeta pero en Azkaban se ha escapado un mortifago-Harry, que sorprendido iba a hablar, Ron lo interrumpió sabiendo lo que su amigo iba a preguntar- Lo sé, lo sé. Sé que suena imposible, pero de todas formas es secreto, si se publicará en los diarios, la gente se volvería loca.

-ya veo, pero debido a que no está Voldemort y además esta solo él, no creo que tenga que ser un problema mayor-Dijo sin preocupación.

-Si, yo también pensé eso hasta que fui a su celda y vi unas escrituras que decían " La copa de la vida y la eternidad", "Regresar"- Dijo Ron entre susurros.  
>-Una Copa? Que raro; pero como se llama el mortifago?-Pregunto con interés Harry.<p>

-Se llama: Derk Moree-Dijo Ron  
>-Derk Moree? Qué raro nunca había escuchado de él, pero de todos modos mañana iré a la prisión de Azkaban para averiguar, crees que puedas acompañarme?-Preguntó<br>-Claro-Dijo sin dudarlo-Pero tendrás que ir a buscarme porque con esta chica, no puedo ni salir-Mientras Hermione y Ginny traían las bandejas llenas de Jugo de Calabaza, Cerveza de Mantequilla y algunos bocaditos.

-Hay que Brindar-Dijo Hermione-Por el ascenso de Harry; esperemos que este sea un año bueno, para él y Ginny. Como también para todos nosotros…  
>-Salud! –Interrumpió Ron, qué había visto a Ginny y a Harry con sonrisas fingidas, que después de iniciado sus palabras de Hermione sabían que iban a ser algo exageradas.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, y comenten :D para ver en que puedo mejorar, Gracias :)


	2. A Azkaban

El amanecer, dio comienzo de un nuevo día. Harry se había levantado más temprano de lo normal preparando sus cosas, algunos papeles y autorizaciones. Era un día caluroso, las aves volaban y los pájaros cantaban. Albus y james practicaban encantamientos de defensa. Ginny estaba conversando con Lily sobre los libros y lo que quería comprarse en el Callejón Diagon. Harry, luego de terminar sus cosas, se cambio y estuvo listo para ir a buscar a su amigo.

-Emmm, Ginny?-Dijo Harry  
>-Si Harry?<br>-Saldré con Ron un rato por el ministerio para ver algunas cosas del Ministerio, yo vengo antes del almuerzo-Con tono dudoso, como si la chica sospechara que no iría a hacer eso.

-Está bien-Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno-Aliviado-ya nos vemos-saliendo por la puerta, despidiéndose con la mano de sus hijos, y de pronto se esfumo, dejando un leve humo a su paso.

(Sonido de una puerta abriéndose)Un hombre de extraña apariencia entro a la tienda. El hombre que atendía se percato de su entrada.

-Buenos Días, Que se le ofrece caballero?-Dijo el señor en el mostrador

El Hombre no respondió, solo se limito a ver los libros en el estante, aunque parecía interesado en uno en especial.

-Disculpe, le ayudo a buscar un libro?-Dijo el señor, intentado saber que era lo que buscaba aquel hombre.

-Conoce esta imagen o en algún libro la has visto- Le mostro un trozo de pergamino, con un mal dibujo de una copa o algún vaso.

-Mmmmm…Déjeme ver, un momento-El señor se fue al fondo de su despacho-Si, En este libro de seguro encuentra lo que está buscando, es uno muy antiguo, aquí lo puede ver-y se lo dio al hombre.

-Este es, muchas gracias

-Disculpe, pero no se lo puede llevar-Dijo el señor.

-Lo siento, pero debo de obtenerlo-Y se fue, dejando al señor con la boca abierta.

Harry, llego a la puerta de la casa de Ron. Toco la puerta y luego esperó por unos cuantos minutos hasta que Ron salió por la puerta y lo saludo con un apretón de manos.

-Bueno, Ahora debemos ir a Azkaban a averiguar algo, no? –Pregunto Ron.

-Sí, será mejor que nos vallamos de una vez.

Los 2 amigos se desaparecieron al instante. Aparecieron en un lugar oscuro, tenebroso y silencioso. Harry abrió la reja que tenía adelante, lo cual lo condujo hacia un pasadizo, húmedo, se veía que a Ron no le gustaba mucho ese lugar, debido a que miraba a todos lados como si alguien los viniera a atacar. De pronto un hombre grande y corpulento, les abrió la puerta.

-Pasen por favor.

-Muchas Gracias, Rutkey- Dijo Harry, sacando su varita mientras que Ron solo se limitaba a seguirlo en silencio.

-Aquí esta-señalando una celda vacía con dibujos en la pared-Los dejaré investigar, debo de estar en la entrada, cualquier cosa avísame cualquier cosa-Abriendo la puerta.

-Bueno, Es hora de ver que podemos sacar de acá-Dijo mirando los dibujos- Lumos- Y la punta de su varita se prendió. Apunto a unos dibujos de una copa. Se veía que Derk no sabía dibujar.

-Hey, Harry. Creo que encontré algo-Dijo Ron mientras movía la cama del prisionero. Harry se acerco y lo ayudo-Mira, un dibujo de una piedra y la palabra "vivir" – leyendo las letras.

-La piedra de resurrección?-Dijo en voz alta.

-Que tiene esa piedra-Le pregunto su amigo.

-Creo que él planea atraer a la vida a alguien, y creo que es a Voldemort-Intentado juntar todas sus ideas y sospechas en una sola.

-Pero, Voldemort desapareció, murió, se esfumo, poof-Dijo Ron con señas- Además si la piedra revive a los muertos, a que va todo esto con La copa de la vida?

-Eso es lo que no sé, supongo que por su nombre o por lo que ha escrito, debe también traer a la vida a alguien, pero si tienes la piedra por qué querrías otro objeto?-Mientras Harry se movía de un lado a otro.

-Mmmm…eso es raro, debemos averiguar sobre la copa primero-Dijo Ron, chasqueando los dedos.

-Lo sé, deberíamos ir a la biblioteca, hay deberíamos encontrar algún libro que diga algo, sobre la copa o qué relación tienen los 2 objetos.

-Sabes algo, debemos de decirle a Hermione-mientras Ron se sonrojaba-Ella sabe donde buscar y lo encuentra todo, créeme.

-Está bien, debemos de volver se hace tarde.

Harry y Ron salieron de la celda, bajaron algunas escaleras, se despidieron de Rutkey, que estaba disfrutando de alguna clase de bocado. Salieron a un patio grande, los 2 amigos, que estaban hablando todo el trayecto de salida sobre qué es lo que podía ser, se despidieron, y se fueron cada uno por su lado.

Harry llego a su casa, estaba pensativo. Entro a su casa; parecía estar vacía, Ginny no estaba en la cocina ni en la sala. Cuando entro a su dormitorio, la encontró leyendo El Profeta con una mirada preocupada y asustada, Ginny al ver a Harry entrar por la puerta, bajo de la cama y lo abrazó.

-Harry, pensé que te había pasado algo-Dijo preocupada.

-Por qué? Qué ha pasado?-Dijo Harry con todo de curiosidad.

-Ha muerto alguien del ministerio. Ha salido en El Profeta.

Harry se acerco al diario y vio en el titular:

"_**EXTRAÑA MUERTE EN EL MINISTERIO CAUSA PANICO EN EL MUNDO MAGICO"  
>A pocos minutos de saber que un mortifago fugó la prisión de máxima seguridad de Azkaban, hubo un asesinato de un trabajador del ministerio. Se lo encontró muerto en su oficina, al parecer lo habían golpeado y luego torturado con la maldición "crucio". Esperemos que las autoridades como los aurores estén investigando muy de cerca lo que ha sucedido estamos seguros de que nada bueno se puede esperar […]<strong>_

-No puedo creerlo, en pleno día!-Dijo Harry sorprendido-Ginny debo de contarte algo, lo que he tenido que hacer hoy.

Dejen un comentario para ver si les gusto o no :) graciaas


End file.
